Family
by Punks 13
Summary: It's been twenty-five years, since the war ended that had scarred Katniss and Peeta. But they made it through all the pain and ended up having two beautiful kids. This is a story of their fifteen year old daughter, who finds her mother's journal.
1. Chapter 1

_**First story on The Hunger Games, I've just finish reading the series this week and I fell in love with the books.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

I stare into his gray eyes, moving a finger to my mouth. "Shh." I motion for my brother to follow as we creep into my mother and father's room. Where could it be? I glance around quickly in their room, sighing as my feet make loud nosies. Just like my father.

I look over to my brother as he runs a hand through his curly blonde hair, he seems so light on his feet while he looks around. He was the one to get most of my mothers traits, much better at hunting then I am. I smile as I remember the time he was nine and wanted to go out in the woods with our mother, I was about twelve and a daddy's girl, who wanted to stay and bake cookies. But that was three years ago.

I shake my head lightly, coming out of my thoughts as I hear his voice whisper to me. "Prim... I don't think the chest is in here anymore." Of course it wouldn't be in here anymore, why would I keep looking? I should know better when it comes to our mother and her habit to move things that where from the past, before my brother or I was born. Even before my mother was eighteen!

I frown, taking one more peek around before slipping out of the room. "Maybe it's in the basemeant?" I glance back at the pair of gray eyes behind me. He shrugs as he stares out into space. "Could be."

We travel quickly to the kitchen, the scent of baking bread hits me. I shiver, moving my hand out to block my brother before he could walk into the kitchen. There stood my father, baking his bread and cooking our dinner tonight. I hear my mother outside, watering the primroses that my father had once planted for my mother after her sister... My aunt had died in the bombing in the Capitol as she was attending to a wounded child.

My mother never wanted me to learn about how my aunt died, the young woman I was named after. But I had learned about the battle in school and that my father and mother had big roles in it. I started questioning them about it and ended up hearing about the bombing my aunt had died in.

I hear my mother ask my father to come outside real fast, he wipes the flour off his hands as he goes out the back door. I take that as our chance, gripping my brother's hand and rushing to the stairs that lead to our basemeant. He grunts lowly as I pull him. "Prim!" He whispers.

"Shh." Is all that I reply to him as we run down the stairs into the cold and dark basemeant.  
>Spider webs are all around, making the place seem like it's never been touched in years. I close my eyes tightly, squeezing my brother's hand as I think about a spider biting into my flesh. It's a stupid fear, I know.<p>

"There it is!" My brother yells, I quickly cover his mouth with my hand and glare at the direction he pointed and he was right. There stood the chest we were looking for, I quickly walk over to it, pulling a key from my pocket. I had sneak it out of my mother's hiding place a day ago, when her and my father where out in town. I knew it belong to this chest and that it had things of their past.

I push the key into the keyhole, hearing the click that said it was unlock. I feel the sweat roll down my palms as I push up the top. Inside where two books, a locket and a wedding picture of a woman and man.. Who looked nothing like my father but had a few features of my mother. Must be my grandparents. I've only heard a few things on my grandfather, I know he died in a mining accident and that my mother had to take care of her sister and mother after his death. My grandmother comes and visites us a lot and I enjoy seeing her.

I grin, showing off my teeth as I grab the two books and slamming the top of the chest down. "Let's hurry to my room." We quickly run back to the doorway from the stairs to the kitchen. My father was still outside, hugging my mother as they talked. I quickly look away from them and rush to my room.

Inside I set the books on the bed, I knew what one of the books had inside. It was of pictures of the people they knew who had died, but the second book confused me. I open the book to the first page. It's a jounel, that my mother must of wrote. I quickly shut the book as I hear my father shout that it was time for dinner. "We'll read it tomorrow." I whisper to my brother before hiding the books under my bed and dash out of the room to the smell of a nicely cooked bread.

_**I'm not sure when I'll update, but I promise I will soon.  
>If anyone has or like to share a name for Peeta and Katniss's son, just PM with the name and I might use it in the story. Sorry if my spelling or writing is messed up, if anyone knows or wants to Beta stories for me PM me and I'll respond.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am not dead. I apologize for not writing in awhile.  
>This chapter is in Peeta and Katniss's son's POV.<strong>

I bounched in my seat, watching the clock in my class room with intense eyes. Too slow! I glared at my teacher who was still talking about The Old Day's with The Hunger Games. It's not that I don't like learning about my familes past, but it's mostly the only thing that we learn.

"And if we don't watch our ways, we might as well have the g- Haymitch Ash Mellark! Stop bounching in your seat or you can stand up!" God! Ms. Goldson is always making me get in trouble over stupid things. "Yes, Ma'am." I replied.

The reason why I am so impatient for school to end today is because I want to know what's in that journal. I know it's stupid for a guy to want to read my mother's journal, but come on her past is insane with killing children and what's not to learn from her?

My ears fill up with the sound of our ringing bell. I quickly grabbed my bag as I raced out of the class room with my teacher screaming for me to stop running.

"Prim! Let's get home!" I yelled as soon as I saw my sister. She was talking to a boy from her class, a look of disguise showed on his face as I dragged my sister away. "Ash!" Yes, that was my nickname I had been given from my middle name."You said right after school, Prim!"

I can hear her sigh loudly, she was irritated. "You could of at least let me finsih my conversation." "He is no good." I replied to her. "How do you know that!" I ignored her question, opening our front door quickly and rushing to her room.

Prim's loud foot steps followed after me, shutting her bedroom door quietly as she glared at me. "Stop being loud with your running or mom and dad will ask what's going on."

"Sorry!" I gripped the journal in my hand, reaching out to give it to her. "Let's begin." Prim whispered quietly to her self as she sat down on the edge of her bed, I sit down right next to her.

She opened the book slowly as I peered over her shoulder at the writing.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen..."

-**Finally here it is! The new chapter and sorry again.**  
><strong>Happy New Years everyone! Just turned 12:00 here!<br>Also before I finish this! I have another story in mind, a Hunger Games story.  
>I want to make a Hunger Game, if anyone wants to make a tribute for my story I'll be willing to put your character in the story. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next chapter, I'd like to thank eveyrone who's comment and add this to story alert. I'll be starting to write back to everyone who's comment if I can.  
>Gianna Sparrow- Yes it was a short chapter, but that was only because I wanted to get Peeta and Katniss's son out of the way. On what his name was and how to start this story out. Also I do love my cliffhangers, but I'll start to lessen them up for you readers.<strong>

**This is Prim's POV. I am thinking of keeping this story in her view the whole time.**

"My name is Katniss Everdeen..." I began the story with a soft voice, making my words come out slow as I tried to get every word in my head. My brother was breathing heavily in my ear, his impatients was making me irritated.

My thoughts drifted off as I read, making me feel like I was in the past...

**Journal entry one, a month since Katniss and Peeta made the book of everyone's pictures.**

Katniss Everdeen stood in front of the primroses that were planted around her house, gently touching the flower with the tip of her finger. She was missing her 'little duck', Prim's nickname that she gave her.  
>A small tear rolled down her cheek, the salt water dripping onto the flower. Peeta stood a few feet away from her, giving her space. Much needed space.<p>

She began to sing, in a quiet and calm voice. Her words coming out smoothly. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise." Peeta froze in his place, listening to her beauitful voice. He swears that all the birds had stop to listen.

Katniss kept her eyes on the beautiful flowers as she singed. The song was what she had singed to Rue when she passed away and when Prim was ill with sickness.

"Here is the place where I love you." Her last few words, rolled off her tongue with ease. She stands there quietly for a minute before turning to Peeta. He seemed to be the one always there for her, but why? She would never understand.

"Will you be going hunting?" His voice filled her ears, nodding her head slowly. "Y-yes." She tried to control her stutter, too many emotions filled her as she hurry to grab her bow that was on the grass below her feet. "I'll be back for dinner." She said with an emotionless voice, going back to her normal self with a blank look on her face.

Since the end of The Hunger Games the fence that circled Distract 12 was rebuilt only to keep rabid and hungry animals away, she opened the fence quietly to slip out into the woods. Making sure she shut the gate that was connected to the fence, she dashed off into the dark woods. The sounds of birds chripping away as she dodged tree roots in her way.

The woods was the only place to keep her sane lately, she loved the chill air around her. It was getting close to winter once more, bringing a new year soon. She sniffed the air, taking in the fresh scent of the woods. Why did everyone she loved died or left? Why did Gale and the rest of Distract 13 have to kill her sister with the bomb? So many questions left unanswered to her. Would she be able to forgive Gale?

She held her bow up, pulling her arrow back as she aimed for a rabbit that was a bit away from her. Holding her breath, she let go of the arrow and made her target. Jogging to the dead animal, she listen to the branches that cracked under her boots. "A messy shot.." She whispered to herself, removing her arrow from the rabbit and placing the dead animal in her bag that hung from her belt.

She glanced up at the sky, the sun was setting and it was almost dark out. It is time to head home, she thought to herself. Time for more nightmares to come.

**-Katniss Everdeen**.

"That was it?" Haymitch asked his sister as she finished reading. "It's the first entry, Ash." I shut the dairy, placing it carefully under my pillow. "We will read more tomorrow." I stood up and headed for the door. "Let's go eat dinner."

Ash nodded quickly, silently walking out of the room with soft footsteps.

**I hope everyone liked the chapter and understood it. I am still accepting tributes for my upcoming story! Just send me a PM.**


End file.
